Freaked Out Wizards II: INSANITY STRIKES BACK!
by samuelpotter
Summary: After the madman known as The All Knowing Author is beaten by JK Rowling and sanity of the world is restored, Harry returns to begin his 6th year at Hogwarts. But some wicked masterminds plot against him... *CH4 UPLOADED!!!*
1. Letters from Some Fat Owl

Freaked Out Wizards II: Insanity Strikes Back  
by Samuel de Bie  
  
Good Mooooorning FF.net! This is Samuel de Bie speaking, live from Belgium! Let me tell you something about this story: this sublime piece of art (insert: junk) is a sequel to a former piece of junk of mine; JK Rowling and the Freaked Out Wizards. Maybe it would be nice if you checked out that story (URL = ) , you would then understand more of this one. But you can also read this story independently!! Oh yeah, another warning: this fic is, as the title indicates, VERY insane! Read at your own risk! And now, let's begin the story!  
  
CHAPTER 1: LETTERS FROM SOME FAT OWL  
  
It was a lovely day in Privet Drive 4. On his bed lay Harry Potter; the Boy Who Lived.  
  
Young Harry was now 16 years old and a handsome young man. He was perfectly happy, because he was the good guy and thus loved by everybody . . . except by the bad guys, of course. But nothing is like it seems. For, Young Harry hadn't always been so good.  
  
It all began with a misunderstood little boy, who wanted to grow up to be smarter than Albert Einstein and George W. Bush combined! But alas; everybody laughed at him and he lead a miserable youth. When he graduated from St. Nutters' University of Twisted Geniuses, he rented a deep dungeon to live in and with his only money left, he bought himself a big, big computer on which he could do computer-ish things all day! He then dedicated his life to only one thing: discover and understand all laws of nature, being able to change the past and future, become a god and having the ability to turn white cows pink! Okay, that were four things. Whatever!  
  
He surfed the Internet, read science books and drunk family size bottles of Pepsi. He thought and thought, gained knowledge of about everything . . . and finally, he discovered how to go back in time and change all destiny! Finally, he had made his goal! Soon, he would be worshipped as a god! He would be more powerful than the prime minister of Switzerland could ever be! He would be the most powerful being on this planet!  
  
And thus, with his knowledge, he went back to the beginning of the very universe: the Ancient Soup of All Life! He manipulated it to his own will, and threw in ingredients that didn't belong there, such as overripe tomatoes and onions that contained way too much cholesterol! When he had changed the Ancient Soup of All Life into his Evil Soup of All Insanity, he returned back to his own time . . . and watched with sick pleasure how the world had changed into a complete mess! The once so sweet, but misunderstood boy had turned into a twisted, soulless being. He changed his name into . . . the All Knowing Author! (insert thunder)  
  
This change of the universe had also impact on the life of Harry and his friends. First, Harry had been the brave hero, but after this Grand Change, he had transformed into the Master of all Evil: Lord Potter. He was now a merciless overlord who wanted to conquer Hogwarts and control the whole Wizarding World! And that wasn't everything: the Dursleys had actually changed into nice people, Hermione into a scarlet woman, Ron into a brave knight, Dumbledore into a stoned hippie, Snape into a wussy who wore pink dresses, and . . . the once so feared Voldemort was now a pathetic little clown who tried to fight the feared Lord Potter!  
  
But when Joanne Rowling came into the Wizarding World and when she restored peace and sanity in the galaxy, almost everything was turned back to normal. The All Knowing Author was defeated, and his dreams of creating an Ultimate Empire of Insanity were destroyed. But he swore that he would once take revenge on Rowling, and bring an even greater chaos to the world than was before!  
  
But, now you know all about this crazy scientist, back to Harry; after Joanne Rowling had saved the world from being destroyed by its own craziness, Harry James Potter had been returned to his old self; good, brave, and a bit dorky. However, not everything had been returned exactly; the Dursleys were acting abnormally nice, and were constantly asking why Harry wasn't plotting some evil plan to conquer the world like before. Harry knew there must have been more things that hadn't returned to normal, and he was curious to know what. That's why he sat on his bed, thinking about Hogwarts, life, Cho Chang, and peanut butter.  
  
Harry startled suddenly when a giant owl smacked against his face. Harry stood up, rubbing his head, and looking at the owl; as said before, it was a giant beast, and also really fat. Harry picked up the envelope that lay at the paws of the owl and read the letter in it:  
  
"Dear Harry,  
  
This is your best, best buddy on the whole wide world, Ronald Weasley. As you can see, I've got a new pet owl - his name is Twiggy. I thought that name fitted good with his personality. I'm sorry if he bumps against your head - he's not such a good flyer. I've had to set him on a diet before he was able to fly!  
  
You may be wondering, why wasn't it Pig who delivered this message? Well, tragically enough, I have to say that he has suffered an identity crisis and is currently living on a pig farm! So Mum has bought me another owl for my birthday.  
  
But now down to business; I'm inviting you to my wedding party! Yes, that's right; I've invited Hermione over to my house to replace my Chudley Cannons wallpaper, and we've fallen hopelessly in love and now we're completely smitten with each other! Although we're only 16, we want to marry before the new school year begins and have plenty of little kids! So, what do ya say mate? Wanna be my best man?  
  
Greetings, Ronald Weasley"  
  
Harry was very happy after receiving this letter, because he, the oh so smart Boy Who Lived, had always known that Ronald and Herms were meant for each other. I mean, it was so frickin' obvious! Harry wanted nothing but go to the Burrow and leave this stupid place! After all, he was treated like a 6-year old by the Dursleys!  
  
So, Harry went downstairs and into the kitchen, where Dudley and Vernon were holding an eating contest.  
  
"Er - uncle Vernon?", asked Harry. Uncle Vernon and Cousin Dudley immediately stopped eating and Vernon asked sweetly: "What is it, my dearest nephew?" Harry said: "I was wondering if I could go away for the last week of the holidays and be best man at the wedding of my best friends. So? Can I go? Can I can I can I?" Uncle Vernon thought. "Well, you know that you can do anything you want, my worshipful nephew, but you know I hate it to miss you. Your presence is so enlightening! I can already feel the Holy Nephew Vibes flowing through this kitchen! But, you can go. That is, under ONE condition."  
  
"And what may that be?"  
  
"That you do that evil laugh of yours again. It's so funny! And oh yeah, could you also fold your hands in that scarily DIABOLICAL way?"  
  
Harry sighed. "Okay, Uncle Vernon. Ahem - MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Thunder struck.  
  
"Bravo! Bravo!", yelled Uncle Vernon. "But it wasn't as good as the other times - this time, my hair wasn't turned all frizzy like the last time, and thunder didn't struck as loud as always. But, because you are my favorite nephew, you can go!" Harry shrieked of happiness and went upstairs as quickly as he could, knocking over Aunt Petunia. Like he cared. The Dursleys would still worship him after all! Young Harry packed all his stuff and picked his nicest tuxedo, and flew away on his new broomstick; the Nimbus 9999 ½, with extra room for luggage and a new futuristic power motor! He flew into the sunshine, not knowing that there were evil complots being plotted against him.  
  
THE END . . . OF THIS CHAPTER.  
  
Okay, if you didn't think that was weird, than you're as crazy as me. Okay, I take that back; NOTHING can be as insane as me! But, review anyway! May the Holy Nephew Vibes be with you! 


	2. Ron and Herms' Wacky Wedding

CHAPTER 2: RON AND HERMS' WACKY WEDDING  
  
While Harry was flying on his Nimbus 9999 ½, he suddenly remembered that he wasn't allowed to do magic outside Hogwarts. He wondered if flying on a broom while every single Muggle down there could see him was illegal. His question was answered when he noticed that he was followed by 6 agents of the Ministry!  
  
What followed was a wicked chase, in which Harry had to fly through clouds and do double spins and loopings to avoid the agents. Harry grabbed his wand and tried to magically stop his followers, but he couldn't think of a decent spell. But suddenly, he remembered a spell that he used to use during his EVIL days. He didn't like to use it, but it was his only choice!  
  
"Usetheforcus!", Harry shouted, and out of his wand came two bundles of red light. He now had a magical Lightsaber! He landed on an open space in a forest and showed his EVIL lightsaber to the agents of the Ministry. But what Harry didn't expect, was that they had also lightsaber-wands, just like him! "We're the Special Jedi Forces from the Ministry of Magic!", the agents said. "We're here to arrest you, even if you're the savior of the world! SURRENDER OR FACE YOUR DESTINY!" Quickly, they started a battle, in which Harry had to use all his powers to stay alive. To his great surprise, Harry wasn't so bad in this lightsaber thing, and he quickly defeated two or three Special Jedi Agents. "Oh no! Darth Potter has beaten Bami-Zwan and Anniekins! We're doomed now! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" The 4 Jedi decided to run away as fast as they could, but quickly, Harry could catch them with his Fishing-net-spell. "You're not going anywhere, dudes!", said Harry. "Now, I will . . . erase your memories! I don't want anymore trouble with the ministry again!" "Okay, Harry Potter sir, just don't kill us!", begged the Jedi knights. Harry erased their memories with an "Obliviate"-spell and then released the Jedi. Then, as quickly as he could, he jumped on his Nimbus 9999 ½, and changed his Lightsaber back into a casual wand. He flew away and tried to forget everything. He had to have a good mood when his 2 friends were marrying!  
  
After a long flight, in which nothing happened that was worth mentioning, Harry finally came to the Burrow. He'd long forget the incident with the Special Jedi Forces. He landed on the Weasley garden and burst into the Burrow. "HEYYY EVERYONE!", he said. The Weasleys, who were eating in their kitchen, stared at Harry. "Don't you remember me? I'm Harry! Harry Potter!" The Weasleys still stared at him. "Harry Potter! The Boy Who Lived, remember? The dorky guy with a large scar and messy hair?" The Weasleys thought for a minute. Suddenly, they remembered. "Harry dear!", said Mrs. Weasley, and she hugged Harry so tightly that he almost lost breath. "What a nice surprise! We were looking forward to see you again! We were talking about you all day - er, what was your name again?" "Harold James Edwardius Potter the Second", said Harry. "But I guess you can call me Harry."  
  
Somewhat later, the whole Weasley family (including Harry and Hermione) were eating dinner. "Oh, by the way, Ronald and Herms", said Harry, "Congratulations with your particularly early engagement! Can I still be your best man?" "Of course, me ol' mate!", said Ron, shining with pride. "Who would we choose else?" "Fine", said Harry. "By the way, when are you two marrying exactly?" "Oh, sometime after dinner", said Hermione casually. Harry fell out of his chair. "What's wrong with him?", asked Fred and George. "Oh, maybe he has eaten something weird at the Dursleys'", said Ron. The Weasley family continued eating, not minding Harry, who was now out of consciousness.  
  
After dinner, Harry was woken with some ice cold water. "AAARGH! Save me, Mr. Teddy! I'm drowning!" He opened his eyes. "Er . . . hiya Ron! What am I doing here?" "You were screaming for your teddy bear", laughed Ron. "Stop laughing, Freckleface!", said Harry whiny. "It's not funny! If you don't stop, I won't be your best man anymore!" "Oh yeah, I almost forgot, I'm marrying soon", said Ron. "I actually came to give you the ring I've made - er, bought Hermione. In a few minutes, when the ceremony begins, you'll hand me over the ring, okay?" "That's okay with me", said Harry. "So, where is this ring actually?" Ron showed him a thin, twisted piece of metal that was painted gold and had a shiny little stone on it. "Is that everything?", asked Harry. "Look, I didn't have the money to buy an expensive ring, okay? The only thing I could buy was a piece of metal wire, some gold paint and a weird little stone. . . and I think it looks rather nice! So don't whine and take that ring!" They then heard an organ play. "Oh my! The wedding's going to begin! Lucky that I put on my best wedding robe on!" Harry now saw that Ron had on a very old, big, silvery robe. "It belonged to my father", said Ron, a bit blushing. "Good that he was quite a small person when he married, otherwise it would be way to big! But now, I'll go and become the youngest fictional character to ever get married!" Harry and Ron went outside.  
  
When our junior groom and best man came outside, a small crowd was waiting for them. In the middle of the garden stood an altar, where Hermione, Ginny and a priest were standing. Ron was suddenly all quivery when he saw Hermione in a wedding dress. "Relax Ron . . . take a deep breath . . .", Harry said. Ron then began to breathe so abnormally loud that he sounded like Darth Vader. When this happened, Fred and George, who were playing the organ, changed their repertoire from a wedding tune into the Imperial March from Star Wars. "Stop that, will you!", yelled Ron, and quickly Fred and George were playing the usual wedding march again.  
  
"Oookay . . . walk straight to the altar . . . slowly . . . slowly", said Harry. With this, Ron began sprinting to the altar, almost knocking Harry over. "Can we begin now?", said Ron impatiently when he stood at the altar. "You're surely fast with everything, Weasley", said the priest, with a grim look on his face. Suddenly, everybody recognized him . . . the priest was no one less than Severus Snape!  
  
"What are you doing here?", asked Ron in disbelief. "I'm leading your marriage ceremony, Weasley", said Snape. "Believe me, if I had a choice, I wouldn't be standing here, but being a Potions teacher doesn't bring nearly enough money for a living. And now be a nice groom, or else I'll take 20 points of Gryffindor for being brutal to the ceremony manager!" "What's a ceremony manager?", asked Ron. "That's a modern word for priest, you idiot", said Snape. "Now, let's begin this abominable marriage!  
  
We're here today to bla bla bla, blabbity blabbity bla. Okay, now we have that out of our systems, will the best man and woman, Mister Harold James Edwardius Potter the Second and Miss Virginia California Weasley, now hand over the rings please!" Harry and Ginny gave the rings to Hermione and Ron. "Okay, now put your rings on and a bit quickly! I'm almost too late for my extra job at the McDonalds!" Hermione and Ron put on their rings. "I couldn't make - er, buy a better one", whispered Ron. "It's all right", said Hermione grinning. "Your ring is - er . . . very sweet." "Don't whisper in front of your Potions Professor!", said Snape. "If I'd not be such a swell bloke, I'd take very, very much points from Gryffindor! You're lucky you're marrying, Granger and Weasley! Okay, and now you have your rings and the ceremony is almost done, I pronounce you husband and wife! And . . . er . . . oh, I can't believe I'm saying this . . . you may now kiss . . . the bride . . . if you think that's necessary."  
  
Snape didn't have to say that twice, as Ron and Hermione immediately started snogging like never seen. "Somebody please hit me", said Snape when he had to watch this, and he also didn't have to say THAT twice - Ginny Weasley gave him a good whack on the head with a book entitled "Being Best Man/Best Woman for Dummies". Everyone then celebrated the fact that Ron and Herms finally had found eachother, except for Severus Snape, who was now lying on the ground while he was having sweet dreams of chirping little birdies flying around him . . .  
  
THE END . . . OF THIS CHAPTER  
  
I know it, Ron and Hermione are far too young to marry, but this isn't a HUMOR/PARODY fic for nothing! Anyway, I'd appreciate it if you reviewed my story. Otherwise, Snape the Priest could become very angry . . . 


	3. Diabolical Plans in Construction

You had to wait long for it, but here it is: chapter three!  
  
CHAPTER 3: DIABOLICAL PLANS IN CONSTRUCTION  
  
While the Weasleys, the Grangers, all Gryffindors and every R/H shipper in the universe were celebrating Ron and Hermione's marriage, a certain Evil Lord was walking through the beautiful forests of Albania.  
  
"These Albanian forests are so peaceful and quiet", said Lord Voldemort. "Too bad that I'm a Dark Lord and that I'm not supposed to walk through peaceful forests. Oh well." Voldemort smelled the fresh air and continued on walking, until he suddenly fell over!  
  
"What the @&#$%!! was that?", said Voldemort, while he stood up and saw the thing where he had fallen over. It was a little man with watery blue eyes and a face like a dirty, stinking rat. Right people, the thing that made Voldemort fall was no one less than our "beloved" Wormtail!  
  
"Hello, mister Scary Guy with an Ugly Face", said Wormtail. "My name is Peter Pettigrew. But you can call me Wormtail, if you like."  
  
"Wormtail...", whispered Voldemort. "Wait, I may have heard of you, but that was in a parallel universe. Anyway, what are you doing laying down in an Albanian forest like this?" Suddenly, Wormtail got a sad look on his face.  
  
"I'm punishing myself for the most horrible crime that can be done; I have betrayed my best friends. That's why I'm sleeping on the cold ground of Albania."  
  
"Why should you do that?", said Voldemort. "What's the big deal if you betray and even kill your friends? What's so bad about it anyway? I mean, friends can sometimes be very annoying, can't they? Say, I've got an offer for you that might cheer you up a bit: why don't you join me and become evil?"  
  
"Evil?", said Wormtail. "I don't know what it is, but I like the sound of it. What do I have to do?"  
  
"You must be my loyal slave - I mean employee - and help me in my noble quest to kill Harry Potter!!" A menacing background tune played.  
  
"Why do you want to kill that boy?", asked Wormtail for a change. "What has Harry Potter ever done to you?"  
  
"Don't ask such stupid questions and join me", said Voldemort. "From now, I make the decisions here!"  
  
"Whatever you wish, my most Malevolent Master", said Wormtail. And then they went off to make plans to kill Harry Potter.  
  
MEANWHILE IN GREAT-BRITAIN, FAR AWAY FROM THIS LOONATICS...  
  
Harry Potter woke up. He was surprised and looked around. It seemed that he was in the Weasley kitchen.  
  
"Harry... Harry! Thank god, he's awake!", said Molly Weasley.  
  
"What am I doing here?", asked Harry. "Is the wedding party over?"  
  
"What wedding party?", asked Ron. "Gee, Harry, you falling of that chair sure has messed your brain up. Why should we be giving a wedding party if there isn't a wedding to celebrate?"  
  
"Weird... so I just dreamed it all?", said Harry. He told the Weasleys everything about his dream; the fat owl called Twiggy, his fight with the Special Jedi Forces, Ron and Hermione marrying, Snape getting a whack on the head. . . etcetera.  
  
"That sure was some wacky dream", said Hermione. "Come on, me and Ron marrying? My parents would kill me, not to mention they'd get me off Hogwarts to keep me away from him!" "Yeah mate, it was all just plain nonsense, except maybe..." Suddenly, a fat owl flew in the kitchen. It was Twiggy! "AAAAARGH! It's that owl! I'm dreaming again!", screamed Harry. He jumped up and ran out of the kitchen, being closely followed by a loudly hooting Twiggy.  
  
"And we're led to believe that HE has beaten You-Know-Who", said Ron. "Yeah right." He looked at Hermione, suddenly with a dreamy look in his eyes. "Come, my sweet Hermsy-Shmermsy, let's go watch the beautiful sunset!" "I thought you'd never ask, Ronald", said Hermione in a seductive voice. They walked away hand in hand, getting a weird look from the remaining Weasleys in the kitchen.  
  
BACK IN ALBANIA  
  
"So, our first step in Operation 'Death to Scarhead' is to find a nice location, from where we can plan our diabolical schemes", said Lord Voldemort. "Wormtail, do you have any suggestions?" Wormtail thought.  
  
"What if we just settled our HQ right in this forest? I mean, nobody would be thinking of looking for us in here - with all this ICKY ANIMALS crawling everywhere - we could make plans without people meddling in our business!"  
  
"No, no, NO, Wormtail! Are you out of your mind? A forest as our headquarters, honestly. . . no, we must have some majestic, evil location. . . maybe a dark place where thunder strikes much. . . and bats, much bats. . . yeah, that sounds evil enough!" "Excuse me, M'Lord", said Wormtail, "But it would be unsafe if we would choose a location with much thunder and lightning. We could have a big chance of getting electrocuted. . . and I also wouldn't recommend a place with much bats, I mean, they'd leave bat droppings everywhere and that would not have a positive effect on local hygiene. . ." "Did I ask you something?", responsed Voldemort angrily. "No, M'Lord", said Wormtail. "Okay, then everybody agrees that we'll settle our headquarters in a Transsylvanian castle! Prepare to die, Potter! MUAHAHAHAHA!" His chilling laugh spread throughout the forest.  
  
THE END. . . OF THIS CHAPTER. 


	4. The Plot Thickens!

This story is bad... very bad... I shouldn't be torturing you with this, right? But heck, I'm not doing this for amusing someone other than myself! So, here is chapter four! Read it at your own risk!  
  
CHAPTER FOUR: THE PLOT THICKENS  
  
It had been a while since Harry had arrived in the Burrow, and the beginning of the new schoolyear was coming closer... that's why Harry, Hermione and the Weasleys went to Diagon Alley.  
  
When they arrived in Diagon Alley, Harry checked the list with all the books which he need.  
  
"BOOKS NEEDED IN YEAR SIX:  
  
The Three-Ton Book of Spells - by M. Erlinn  
  
The Guide to Fighting Insane Megalomaniacs - by J. Buntt  
  
How to Transform Yourself into a Brad Pitt look-a-like - by U.G. Lee  
  
Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets Sticker Book - by W. Brothers  
  
The Big Algebra Book - by U.R. Stewpitt"  
  
"What are we supposed to do with an Algebra Book?", said Ron in disbelief. "That's something for Muggles, not for us wizards!"  
  
"Oh, how lovely", said Arthur Weasley. "I just love Muggly things. By the way, who's Al Gubbrah? A muslim leader or something?"  
  
"Algebra is a part of mathematics, Mr. Weasley", said Hermione. "It's learned in Muggle Schools."  
  
"Oh, it has something to do with Muggles! Groovy baby! That's rather shag- a-delic, isn't it?"  
  
"He's saying those things all the time since he's seen Austin Powers in Goldmember", whispered Molly Weasley. "Now that he finally knows how a DVD- player works, he's seeing Muggle movies all the time. It's just depressing! He forced me to watch the whole 'Star Trek'-collection! And now he's trying to find arguments why Star Trek is better than Star Wars!"  
  
"And am I wrong? I mean, the acting in 'Star Trek' is just so much better", said Arthur. "Say, don't you think that one of those actors looks remarkably like professor Snape?"  
  
"Gee, I've never noticed that, Mr. Weasley," said Harry.  
  
MEANWHILE, FAR AWAY IN A DEEP, GLOOMY PIT OF DARKNESS . . .  
  
A pale, skinny, unhealthy looking man with rags for clothes sat in front of the only thing in the world he loved: his computer. He was angry. No, not the computer, but the man in front of it. As I was saying, he was angry. And you know why? No? Haven't you read the first chapter then, or what? Oh, you remember now. Yes, he was angry because his creation, his life dream, the one thing where he worked for so long, was destroyed. He had worked so many years for his only true life goal: to bring utter chaos to the pathetic little planet he lived on. And then, JK Rowling had ruined it for him.  
  
He was known (actually he wasn't that well known, but still) and feared by the name of The All Knowing Author, but his real name was Humphrey. Yep, just Humphrey. No surname, no middle name, just Humphrey. Doesn't exactly scare you, now does it? It's a bit like with Tom Riddle, but Humphrey is even worse, it sounds funny. Tom, it's just your average name, there are millions of people called Tom, but Humphrey, it has a quirky sound about it, it isn't exactly one of the most popular baby names, is it? Nor is Voldemort or The All Knowing Author, but still, those names have something menacing about it.  
  
But well, now you know a bit more about the name of Humphrey, let's get back into topic: The All Knowing Author was angry. What was more, he was boiling with rage. He wanted to take revange. On everybody, but the most on JK Rowling. He had to think of a plan, even greater and more evil than his last one. But what could possibly be greater and more evil than changing destiny and destroying all sanity in the world? But Humph- er, I mean, The All Knowing Author knew one thing: Jo Rowling would get her punishment. And, filled with resentment, he took a family-size bottle of Pepsi, drank it up in one gulp, and with his newly gained energy, he started thinking . . .  
  
A FEW HOURS LATER, AT KING'S CROSS STATION, LONDON . . .  
  
Harry, Hermione and the Weasleys arrived at King's Cross, packed with their newly bought books.  
  
"Good, we're here, now hurry up everyone, the train leaves in 10 minutes!" said Mrs. Weasley. They went to the wall between platforms 9 and 10: the entrance to Platform 9 ¾, where the Hogwarts Express stopped and transported the Hogwarts Students to their beloved school.  
  
"Who'll go first?" asked Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"I'll go first baby, yeah," said Mr. Weasley in his Austin Powers-ish style and with a goofy smile (AN: hey, it rhymes again!). "Platform 9 ¾, here I come, baby!" He half-runned and danced towards the wall between platforms 9 and 10 . . . he came closer . . . he was almost there . . . he gained speed . . . and then . . .  
  
BANG!!!  
  
"OWWWWWWWWW!!", Mr. Weasley screamed so loudly that every single person in the Station could hear it.  
  
"What's this? Are you allright, Arthur?" asked Mrs. Weasley worriedly. "How could this happen?"  
  
"Maybe Dad should have read THIS first," said Fred Weasley, and he pointed to an enormous sign next to the place where Arthur Weasley had collided with the wall.  
  
"For Wizards: due to technical problems, the entrance to Platform 9 ¾ is currently out of order. Hogwarts students can wait just outside King's Cross Station for a special Bus that leads to their school. For Muggles: forget that you've seen this and walk through like nothing's happened."  
  
"Oh, I get it now!" laughed Mrs. Weasley. "We didn't see it, how silly!"  
  
"You can say that, yeah," said Mr. Weasley grumpily, temporarily forgetting to imitate Austin Powers. Ron, Fred, George and Ginny helped Arthur to his feet, and then, they made of to wait for the mysterious "Special Bus" . . .  
  
THE END . . . OF THIS CHAPTER  
  
It was not as funny, was it? Or WAS it? Anyway, whether it was funny or not, I still think you must review. And if you don't, I'll... I'll... well, I'll do SOMETHING! 


End file.
